La jupe en cuir
by CamilleLitteraire
Summary: Comment diable cette fille pouvait-elle le rendre dans un état pareil grâce à une jupe et à des cheveux rouges ? Petit moment d'intimité entre Remus et Tonks.


Voilà, premier OS "+ 18 ans", donc critiques bienvenues ! Petite playlist sympa à écouter durant la lecture: Jesse's Girl de Rick Springfield et puis le grand I'm dancing with Myself de Billy Idol. Aucun rapport entre le thème des chansons et celui de l'OS mais la pêche des morceaux m'a trop motivée pour écrire !

* * *

Remus versa une rasade de whisky dans son verre et le vida comme s'il s'était agit d'eau. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge mais cela lui importait peu. Le 12, square Grimmaurd était empli de bruits de conversation, de tintement de verres, de rires joyeux et des glapissements ravis de Molly Weasley. La grande bannière souhaitant bonne chance aux nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor, Hermione et Ron, rappelait à Remus pourquoi il était là, ce qu'il avait tendance à oublier au fil de ses verres de whisky.

Nymphadora Tonks eu un rire qui rehaussa ses fossettes tout en continuant de discuter avec Arthur Weasley. La jeune femme n'était séparée de Remus que par la grande table de bois massif qui encombrait le salon, et il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas mis cette satanée jupe moulante _par hasard_. Le regard du loup garou glissa le long de ses fines jambes, de sa cambrure, puis sur sa poitrine, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. Bon sang, Remus !

Il avala les dernières gouttes qui restaient au fond de son verre et le posa brusquement sur la commode aux armoiries des Black. Où était Sirius, d'ailleurs ? Remus l'aperçut finalement, occupé à raconter à Mondingus la fois où lui et James avaient été poursuivis par des policiers moldus à bord de sa moto volante. **(1)**

_ Et là, continuait-il entre deux rires, les deux Mangemorts qui nous poursuivaient se sont écrasés contre leur voiture et sont tombés de leurs balais. James a éclaté de rire, bien sûr, tu le connaissais…

_ Encore entrain de raconter la même histoire, Patmol ? intervînt le loup-garou en lui donnant une bourrade amicale. On va tous finir par pouvoir la réciter par cœur !

Sirius le fusilla du regard et vida à son tour sa bièraubeurre. Il détestait qu'on l'interrompe, surtout au milieu d'un récit épique mettant James et lui en scène.

_ Tu as bu, Lunard, déclara-t-il cependant, tranquillement, tout en lançant un clin d'œil à son ami.

_ P'têtre bien, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

Il lança un rapide regard à Tonks. Ce soir, ses cheveux habituellement roses étaient d'un rouge terriblement sexy et tombaient sur ses épaules. Si elle avait voulu que Remus ne puisse détacher son regard d'elle et de son corps, elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Sa jupe surtout était du plus grand effet.

_ Tu mates ma cousine.

_ Non.

_ Si, insista son ami en leur resservant à chacun un verre. Tu la mates. Tu veux la baiser pas vrai ?

_ Je ne veux baiser personne, se défendit Remus en reportant son regard sur la jeune femme.

Dora s'était penchée pour attraper Pattenrond qui mâchouillait quelque chose qui semblait être une Oreille à Rallonge et le loup-garou sentit son pantalon devenir de plus en plus serré. Gêné au possible, il vida son verre à nouveau en évitant le regard goguenard de Sirius.

_ Tu parles ouais.

_ Elle me chauffe depuis le début de la soirée ! tenta-t-il. Les cheveux, la jupe, tout ça, j'y peux rien…

Et dire que la pleine lune n'était que dans deux jours à peine… Remus espérait qu'il pourrait tenir jusqu'à la fin de la petite fête sans lui sauter dessus et lui arracher le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait.

Il ferma les yeux. Les images qui envahissaient maintenant son cerveau n'était pas pour le calmer, bien au contraire…

_ Du calme, Rem', fit la voix de Sirius qui le ramena heureusement à la réalité. Les gosses vont bientôt partir se coucher, et tout le monde partira.

Le loup-garou jeta un regard à Hermione qui discutait avec Kingsley Shackelbot. En effet, la future Préfète se retenait à grande peine de bailler et Remus sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Plus que quelques petites minutes… !

Finalement, comme l'avait prédit Sirius, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent se coucher. Molly se mit en devoir de tout ranger et les invités comprirent qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

_ Merci pour c'te soirée, Molly, disait Mondingus en allumant un cigare d'un vert douteux.

_ Pas de ça dans la maison ! protesta-t-elle en le poussant vers l'extérieur, alors que Kingsley et Fol Œil quittaient aussi le quartier général.

Et bientôt il ne resta dans le salon que les Weasley, Sirius, Remus… Et Nymphadora Tonks qui entreprit d'aider Molly à ramener les verres à la cuisine.

Pourquoi ne partait-elle pas elle aussi ? se demanda le loup-garou en maudissant le fabriquant de ces jupes moulantes alors qu'il la regardait débarrasser une table, le regard sur ses hanches.

_ Tu as passé une bonne soirée, Remus ? demanda alors la voix de Arthur, le faisant sursauter

_ Excellente, Arthur, merci !

Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre depuis la cuisine et le soupir exaspéré de Molly n'échappa à personne.

_ Tonks, ma chérie, je t'en prie, fais attention…

_ Je suis vraiment désolée ! fit-elle en se confondant en excuses.

Sa voix fit frissonner le loup-garou qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour retenir un gémissement. Comment diable cette fille pouvait-elle le rendre dans un état pareil grâce à une jupe et à des cheveux rouges ? C'était un sortilège, ça ne pouvait être autre chose…

Finalement, ils partirent tous se coucher, sauf Sirius qui se resservit un énième verre de Whisky Pur Feu, et de Tonks qui se laissa tomber dans le vieux canapé.

_ Je suis é-rein-tée ! lança-telle en croisant ses longes jambes et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Remus eu tout le loisir de remarquer le porte jarretelle qui soutenait ses bas et vida nerveusement son verre, sentant l'alcool commencer à monter progressivement à son cerveau. Il allait faire une connerie, il le sentait…

_ Je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit tout le monde, lança Sirius avec un haussement de sourcil significatif – avant de monter les escaliers qui grinçaient sous son poids.

Le loup-garou maudit son ami et s'assit pour cacher son érection flagrante. Pitié, Merlin, faîtes qu'elle parte se coucher, faîtes que cette jupe ne soit plus sous ses yeux, à le narguer cruellement… ! Mais Tonks ne semblait pas prête à partir se coucher, car elle lança un gentil sourire à Remus. La jeune femme ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'il était atrocement nerveux, et elle se leva dans un mouvement terriblement sensuel et qui eu un effet pour le moins excitant sur le pauvre loup-garou. Cette fois-ci, il ne pu se retenir et un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Surprise, Dora se retourna, et rougit légèrement en voyant les pupilles dilatées de l'homme assis sur le canapé. Enfin, elle constatait qu'il n'était pas indifférent à elle ! Après tous les refus de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Tonks recevait le premier signe qui montrait qu'elle lui plaisait, ou qu'au moins elle l'attirait.

Décidée à ne pas laisser sa chance s'échapper, la jolie jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre dans un geste qu'elle espérait à nouveau sensuel et retira son mince pull. Et fut ravie de voir le regard de Remus se fixer sur le mince débardeur qu'elle portait en dessous et qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine.

_ Dora, je… commença-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Mais elle le fit taire en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, penchée sur lui. Le loup-garou sentit ses yeux se fermer instinctivement et il se maudit, et elle par la même occasion. Le baiser chaste qu'elle lui offrait ne faisait que renforcer son envie furieuse d'une étreinte qu'il savait interdite. Presque malgré lui, ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille fine, résistant à la tentation d'explorer la surface de son corps. Mais presque aussi vite qu'elle s'était approchée, Tonks se recula, le laissant pantelant et le souffle court.

_ Chut, Remus… murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, pleine de désir.

Ce murmure finit d'achever le loup-garou qui sentit son cœur danser la samba entre ses côtes. Dora sourit en le voyant ainsi, et fit glisser la jupe de cuir à ses pieds, dévoilant les sous vêtements que Remus avait deviné.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi parfaite et s'intéresser à lui ? se demanda rapidement le loup-garou avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'en fichait. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins du canapé pour mieux profiter de la vue imprenable du corps de la jeune femme. Les joues brulantes, Tonks s'agenouilla entre les genoux de Remus et entreprit de défaire lentement la boucle de sa ceinture.

_ Je… bredouilla-t-il, mais sa protestation fut coupée lorsque les doigts hésitants de Tonks caressèrent son érection par-dessus son jean.

Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien et c'était tant mieux : le loup en lui lui hurlait de se laisser faire. Et Dieu ce qu'il en avait envie ! A travers son désir, il sentit les fines mains caresser à présent le tissu fin de son caleçon et puis finalement, sa chair.

Il renversa la tête en arrière quand une bouche remplaça les doigts, ne sachant plus où il était ni pourquoi il avait refusé ça par le passé. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et un grondement rauque sortit de sa gorge. C'était comme si tout explosait autour de lui, et Remus ne pouvait que se concentrer sur les sensations qu'elle lui procurait, que Tonks lui offrait à lui, Remus.

_ Pu… Putain, s'entendit-il gémir sourdemment.

Et finalement il se sentit l'écarter doucement mais fermement pour la remonter vers lui. Ca, non, il avait encore assez de conscience pour le refuser. Il emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes, ses jolies lèvres douces alors que ses mains caressaient enfin son corps chéri.

Ils basculèrent ensemble sur le canapé dans une étreinte de bonheur et de sentiment grisant d'interdit. Tonks gémit, Remus aussi, et puis finalement ils étaient eux, ils n'avaient plus à se mentir. Elle s'abandonna à lui, sans crainte, seulement par amour, et il lui rendit la pareille sans penser aux conséquences et au lendemain.

Enfin, pensaient-ils à l'unisson. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux.

* * *

**(1) Allusion à l'OS de J.K Rowling, écrite pour une association. Elle y raconte un épisode tordant de la vie des Maraudeurs dans leur vie à la sortie de Poudlard :)**


End file.
